Angel
by Arkaham
Summary: Este fic esta dedicado para Saphire en su cumple que ya paso Va de Hyoga en un hotel, parece un poco deprimido... Shunny bunny tendra que hacer algo!


Ese fic es para la bella de Saphire, que un crea k me olvide de su cumpleaños.

:P un retracen tdos lo tenemos

muchas felicidades preciosa. Ich liebe dich

Un fic, que espero no quede para cortarse las venas con galletas de animalitos.

Es algo chiquito pero esta hecho todo mi cariño querida Saphire.

Espero k te lo hayas pasado y súper y nuevamente perdón el retazo.

felicidades!!!

* * *

**:::::Angel:::::**

La habitación era grande, si que lo era, era hermosa, no cabía duda. Una cama matrimonial con un cubrecamas barato, una lámpara en la mesita de al lado y en el techo uno de esos ventiladores automáticos. Prendió la luz y el ventilador también, primero lentamente dio vueltas y después un como más rápido. Era mejor así. El calor lo tenía arto, demasiado agobiado.

Dejo sobre la cama lo único que tenia en ese momento, las llaves del cuarto del hotel. Camino lentamente hacia el mueble junto a la entrada del baño, donde estaba uno de esos radios viejos.

El hotel era más viejo de lo que parecía.

Miró el aparato largamente, le miró dudando. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Que mas daba si era el silencio lo que le acompañaba o era cualquier música de radio o algún locutor hablando a mil por hora.

Lo prendió.

Lentamente el sonido fue subiendo, las primeras notas de un triste piano aparecieron inundando con su melodía el lugar.

Debía ser una de esas canciones depresivas que daban en la tarde para bajar el estrés de los automovilistas.

Suspiró.

No le hacía faltan esas canciones. No. De verdad que no. Con lo que había pasado era más que suficiente.

Se quito su playera azul dejándola abandonada en el suelo. Entro en el baño y abrí los grifos para que la tina se llenara mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los pantanotes y la ropa interior.

Comenzó entonces la canción. La voz femenina se alzó oír toda la habitación.

_ Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance _

_For a break that would make it okay ….. _

Las palabras salían pasadamente en un tono melancólico, como si todo hubiese terminado.

Volvió a suspirar y se introdujo en el agua fría. Estaba perfecta para él, después de todo, provenía de una tierra en que el frío era el rey absoluto y la nieve y el hielo eran sus servidoras mas eficaces.

Se acomodo en la tina, hundiendo su cuerpo rápidamente en las frías aguas, permitiendo a sus cabellos empaparse completamente, dejando solo su nariz fuera del agua.

Salio rápidamente. No, no se podía hacer eso, no podía.

_ There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough _

Sus ojos celestes miraron hacía la caja de radio, el agua le escurría por el rostro, quizás fueran lagrimas de verdad. No se sentía tan bien, pero tampoco se podía ir al extremo, aún no.

Pero quizás hoy si…

_ And it's hard at the end of the day _

_ I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release _

Sus ojos esmeraldas miraron la entrada del hotel, había leído la nota y no estaba seguro de seguir adelante. Si, se sentía tan cansado como él, todo lo que habían pasado, todo lo que habían vivido, juntos y separados¿acaso habían hecho mella en sus almas?

¿acaso Hyoga estaba mas cansado que él?

La nota no decía nada mas, solo daba una hora y un lugar. No había suplica ni nada, no había mas palabras.

Pero había habido algo en sus ojos el día anterior, algo que no le gustaba, algo que….

_ Memory seeps from my veins  
_

-Shun…- le dijo el día anterior con ojos suplicantes tomándole la mano, no podía creerlo, no quería creerle. Se aparto de él, de Hyoga aun tembloroso ante aquella inesperada declaración. Le oyó suspirar resignado, le oyó arrancar una hoja y anotar algo.

-Shun- le volvió oír antes de que él le abrazara y pudiera oler su esencia, sentir su calor a través de sus brazos desnudos, podía sentir como Hyoga temblaba ante su silencio y su duda. Recibió en sus dedos aquella nota.

El hotel era viejo, demasiado para su gusto, el recepcionista era un anciano de cabellos plateados, sus ojos apenas se veían. No le dedico palabra alguna, ni mirada ni sonrisa. Shun paso de largo hacia las habitaciones.

Se paro frente una puerta. Dudo de entrar, dudo de seguir, se le cruzó la idea de abandonar y regresar a casa, contarle a su hermano y que fuera él mismo que viniera arreglar todo esto.

Pero…

Esos hermosos ojos celestes, no podía borrarlos de su mente, no podía…..

Suspiró, ya estaba hay frente a la puerta, a unos pasos de Hyoga. Entró a la habitación girando la perilla sin seguro, no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo. En la habitación danzaba tiernamente aquella melodía y sus palabras melancólicas golpeaban el corazón de todo aquel que la escuchara.

Su corazón se detuvo, su respiración se corto, la visión que tenia frente de si era como una pesadilla.

_ Let me be empty_

_And weightless and maybe…..  
I'll find some peace tonight _

Hyoga estaba en la tina, con el cabello humedecido, su rostro cubierto de agua como lagrimas surcando sus mejillas. Una visión celestial pero a la vez aterradora, sus hermosos ojos celestes le miraban fijamente y sus manos escondidas en la bañara ocultaban un secreto.

Shun sintió pánico, shun sintió que todo podría terminar allí y todo por su culpa, corrió hacia Hyoga dentro del baño, corrió a abrazarle y gritarle….

-no hyoga no lo hagas…. no… -

Shun abrió sus ojos, miró al techo. El ventilador seguía girando incansablemente. Yacía en la cama sin nada más que la sabana para cubrirle, las palabras de aquella canción volvieron a sonar. Presto atención a lo que decía.

_ In the arms of an angel _

Se giró y sonrió, vio a su hermoso ángel rubio dormitar a su lado, protegiéndole con sus brazos, susurrando su nombre como si hablara dormido. Deslizó sus dedos en los hermosos labios, se inclinó para besarlos nuevamente y saborear su exquisito sabor.

Se recostó nuevamente a su lado, sonriendo. Sintió descansó en su alma, sus dudas podían irse, desaparecer. Ahora estaba seguro que aquello que había visto en Hyoga no había sido otra cosa mas que sincero y puro amor hacia él y él lo había confundido con tristeza.

_ You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there _


End file.
